


【枪主从】你是一颗葡萄，将要变成葡萄干

by MsPlatypus



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPlatypus/pseuds/MsPlatypus
Summary: 基尔什塔利亚无意间想到了一句话（标题）并就此于凯妮斯展开了讨论
Relationships: Caenis | Lancer/Kirschtaria Wodime, 枪主从
Kudos: 2





	【枪主从】你是一颗葡萄，将要变成葡萄干

**Author's Note:**

> 无意之间发现的话题，觉得很适合凯妮斯，所以，这里是一个小故事，希望你能喜欢。

[英文版 English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857450)，欢迎大佬捉虫 welcome debug。

“你是一颗葡萄，将要变成葡萄干......”基尔什塔利亚把一个看上去毫无意义的句子从不知道大脑的哪里读出来。

“你这是什么意思？”身边的英灵似乎对这句子产生了兴趣，当然目前还不能评论究竟是积极的还是消极的。凯妮斯的声音一如既往的带着火药味，有时候甚至不清楚究竟是真正愤怒还是只是，额，普通的、寻常的、司空见惯的凯妮斯式愤怒。

“也可以是葡萄酒。”基尔什塔利亚补充，想起自己的从者，尽管酷爱甜食，在人前似乎更愿意表现出嗜酒的一面。

“不，我指的是那颗葡萄。”

“你指的是变成葡萄酒的那颗？或者是葡萄干之类的，果酱也可以。唔，橄榄榨油也是不错的选择吧。”

“这不是重点吧，将要变成什么。”英灵的声音这次似乎是真的恼火了。

葡萄似乎是对她来说很重要的事物。基尔什塔利亚不知道为什么，葡萄、橄榄，这些应该是地中海地区颇为寻常的作物。凯妮斯曾经是希腊的少女，或许她也曾经享受在地中海的阳光下和女伴们一起采摘葡萄、橄榄还有番茄之类的。自己不该向她提起这件事情，这真是个错误。这样婆婆妈妈地推理着，基尔什塔利亚向桌边的盒子拉过去。他总是用空间魔术藏着些甜食：自从看到凯妮斯在吃下甜点后露出幸福的笑容后，他便决定给自己的从者储备一些甜食是个正确的选择，当然，前提是自己的从者不偷吃掉，她在——

“葡萄的生活真是痛苦。明明还没有长大就被人期待着成熟，做成他们想要的东西，真的是可怜至极。”从者的话语从牙缝里吐出，仿佛她所愤怒的不是可怜的葡萄们的命运。基尔什塔利亚慌忙回到现实中来，看来自己又沉浸于自己的思想中了。“天然呆”，是这个词吗？鸦郎好像这样评价过他。

“该死的混蛋们凌驾于葡萄之上，随意地处置着葡萄，把他们粗暴的摘下来满足自己的欢愉。满意的甚至还会精心包装好，真是恶心至极的伪君子，还要葡萄们对此感激？”凯妮斯愤怒地在房间里走来走去，与说话声音毫无关联的高跟鞋践踏着房间的地板，海神赠予的枪头在地板上尖锐地抗议着，发泄着从者的怒火。

基尔什塔利亚切蛋糕的手稍稍停顿了一下，但他仍然极快地回复了平静。将蛋糕放在小盆子里，摆上精致的叉子，他将那块甜点交给了自己的从者，自己也顺带切下一小块。

“嘛，我们的使命不就是把神毁掉吗。”基尔什塔利亚放松地靠在椅子上，闭上眼睛，享受着碳水化合物与脂肪的华尔兹。今天的蛋糕味道不错，不是什么特殊口味的，而是很平淡的奶油蛋糕。不过奶油的甜味与硬度掌握的恰到好处，戚风也松软的如同自己的床铺一样。

从者的情绪在甜食的作用下平静了许多，点了点头。

“然后你会把所有人变成神，”她小声嘀咕着，“但是你这家伙......”

“那不重要吧，凯妮斯，”基尔什塔利亚露出了微笑，“不过对于刚才葡萄的话题......”

从者的耳朵立了起来。

“嘛，无论别人怎样对你，葡萄干也好，葡萄酒也好，甚至是橄榄油也好，凯妮斯永远是我的重要的从者，我也会尊重凯妮斯的意愿。不过异闻带的调查，这是不会改变的。我也希望凯妮斯可以一直帮助我，对吧？”

从者看向御主，他的脸平静的微笑着，仿佛仅仅是陶醉在危机四伏的生命中的一小段下午茶时间。香甜的糕点的确有让人情绪平静的作用。

如果一直就这样就好了。

嗯，两个人大概哦都是这么想的吧，内心深处，潜意识里。

“你是一颗葡萄，将要变成葡萄干，葡萄酒，果酱，甚至是橄榄油，但是无论是什么，希望那是凭借自己的意志所发生的。”

END


End file.
